Cataclysmic series
by jessicagreen
Summary: Starting from what happened after the fight at Nicky's. Explores what both Caleb and Reid were feeling. Then follows a series of cataclysmic events that could bring the two together or tear them apart. CalebReid
1. Caring

Hey Guys! I'm new to this, so please be gentle! I would really appreciate any comments. It's my first Slash fanfiction as well as my first Covenant fiction, so don't be too horrified my abysmal writing, okay? Anyways, check it out.

Title:Caring  
Author:MiMiC   
Rating:PG-13 (Rating might go up)  
Summary:My version of how things went after the fight at Nicky's. Explores what Caleb and Reid were both feeling though it's mostly Reid. First in the "Cataclysmic" series.  
Warnings: slash-Caleb/Reid   
Disclaimer:I don't own the Covenant, the actors or anything else copyrighted.

He sulked in a deep breath, readying himself for Caleb's outburst.The other boy stalked towards him, frustration pouring off him in angry torrents. 

"What were you thinking?" Caleb questioned, a look of disbelief on his face.  
Sticking his hands in his pockets, Reid shrugged it off, "We were just playing them." 

Tyler, his ever faithful friend piped up to defend him, despite being scared shitless of Caleb, "Yeah, come on, Caleb, they were suckers for it." 

Caleb didn't even spare the younger boy a glance, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the blonde. 

His own fury bubbling to the surface, Reid made to stalk past Caleb but not before hissing, "Why don't you quit being such a pussy." 

A firm hand on his shoulder foiled his dramatic exit. "I'm not finished with you yet." 

His already weak control on his temper snapping, Reid's eyes turned pure ebony as he reached out for the seductive power that always lurked beneath the surface. He was so drunk on the feel of it, that he failed to see the flames ignite in Caleb's orbs. The next thing he knew, he was flying smack-dab into a cold, unforgiving wall.

Stumbling and doing his best to ignore the spikes of hurt stabbing into his heart, he almost blocked out Caleb's next words, " What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron! You've see what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

Blinking away the tears that pooled in his eyes, Reid drew on The Power again and lifted a steel drum. "My power's greater than yours." 

Reid got even more pissed. Why did Caleb always think he was better than everyone?

"Not until you ascend," Reid tossed out, mentally wincing at how lame that sounded.  
But it did the trick. "Allright, go for it, tough guy." 

Never on to turn down a challenge, especially one issued by Caleb, Reid shoved the drum towards him. His eyes enflamed, Caleb brushed away the advancing object as one would a fly and calling upon his powers, he rammed it into Reid, slamming the blonde into a stack of racked up bottles. The sickening thud of glass shattering accompanied Reid as he sunk out of sight, amidst the broken bottles and wood debris.

As Tyler rushed towards Reid to help him, Pogue grabbed onto Caleb, restraining him," Stop it, this is crazy!" 

Caleb didn't want to seem to listen to reason, struggling against Pogue's grip on him, "It's for his own good. When you ascend, you'll be as good as dead!" 

Tyler supported the blonde boy, now covered in shards of glass. "I don't care, okay? I'd rather be dead than alive right now! It's not like anyone would care!" Reid shouted, pulling away from Tyler and limping away from the still locked Pogue and Caleb.

Suddenly falling slack in Pogue's hold, Caleb forgot his anger momentarily. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Reid? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Turning his back on the other boys, Reid continued down the alley. "Reid! Get back here!" Caleb began to follow Reid's retreating footsteps. 

"Dammit Reid, could you stop being so bloody stubborn?" Making no sign as to show that he had heard, Reid carried on hobbling slowly. 

Motioning to Pogue and Tyler to take off, Caleb began to resolutely stalk his friend, "Reid!" 

The blonde kept walking. Caleb quickly realised that the alley lead off to one of Ipswich's roads. The dark, spooky ones shrouded by forbidding trees. Cursing under his breath, he hastened his pace, trying to bury the guilty pricklings of his conscience. He had been a bit harsh on the blond boy. He just couldn't help it. Everytime Reid did something stupid, Caleb was the one who would wind up having to haul his ass out of trouble. Not to mention the fact that he had been in the middle of a very enjoyable date. Reid's little problem had come at a very inconvenient time. 

The sound of a body falling to the floor with a crash broke the brunette out of his ponderings. All negative thoughts about Reid and his idiocy flew out of his mind when he saw the crumpled form enveloped in the darkness of the gloom. For one horrifying moment, Caleb's hear stopped. It stated up again, hammering into his chest when the unconscious figuire groaned.

Sprinting to where the prone boy was, he started to turn him on his back. "Get the hell away from me," grumbled Reid, his voice smothered by the ground. 

"Since when have I ever listened to you, Reid? Now shut up and let me help you" Caleb slowly cradled the slack figuire in his arms. 

"I'm not a bloody chick," complained Reid, is whining muffled by him inserting his head into the crook of Caleb's neck . 

"I didn't say you were," answered Caleb, determinedly ignoring the tingly feelings that erupted in the pit of his stomach as Reid burrowed into him even more due to the cold. 

He briskly walked to the closest tree and gently deposited the weak boy against the trunk of a large oak. He would call Pogue and Tyler as soon as he made sure that Reid was okay. Caleb's eyes flashed black as several sticks flew into the air, arranged themselves and caught alight, creating a campfire that cast a warm glow on the two boys.

As Caleb raked his eyes over the fire. Reid mumbled something.

"What was that?" 

Reid's bent head rose up ," Why are you doing this?" 

"What are you talking about?"  
Reid rubbed his nose," Why are you pretending to give a shit about me?" 

His mouth now hanging open slightly, Caleb asked again," What are you talking about?" 

"Never mind. Just call Tyler and Pogue so they can pick me up and you can go back to your _date."__  
_

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell has been going on with you

lately, Reid." 

His eyes blackening again, Reid lifted Caleb's cellphone out of his pocket and brought it towards him. In one fluid motion Caleb plucked it out of Reid's hold and stepped on it, breaking it beyond repair.  
"

You can't walk on your own. I'm not going to help you. You can't call the others with my phone and I know you don't have yours with you right now." 

Reid gulped, realizing that Caleb had thought of all the angles. 

"Start talking, Reid."


	2. Conversing

A/N – I know, I know, I am horrible and a terrible procrastinator, It's just that I had my third term exams right after I wrote this and then I was pre-occupied for a while with A best friend related emergency and now I'm Back! So expect weekly updates! Or not, I mean, it is me………..

"What do you want to know?"

Caleb looked hear at the boy, who was idly drawing patterns in the sand with a dirty finger. His head was bowed, golden strands mussed, reflecting light off the fire. This gave him a halo effect, portraying a fallen angel. Shaking his head in attempt to clear it, Caleb sat down directly opposite Reid, leaning against another tree cross-legged.

"Why have you been such an upstart lately? I know you're an attention seeker Reid but this past month…." Reid interrupted Caleb.

"I'm not an attention seeker!" the earlier whisper rose to a loud protest.

"Really?" Caleb arched an eyebrow cynically.

"Well, I don't really give a shit about the attention I get from everyone else…." Reid spoke in a low tone.

"Then you want a specific someone's attention, Reid?" Caleb asked patiently. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Maybe…."

And now Reid was being evasive again, "Reid." Caleb insisted.

"I wanted your attention, all right!" the blonde looked up now, his head violently jerking up to meet Caleb's eyes. Blue gazed into brown. Then suddenly, he lost his bravado and he slumped back against the tree.

"_My _attention?" Caleb asked, his voice confused and slightly disbelieving. Why would Reid want Caleb's attention? He didn't even like hanging out with Caleb most of the time. Reid always hung out with Tyler and Caleb always hung out with Pogue. It had always been like that.

"Why would you want my attention?"

"I dunno. Lately you've been ignoring me. Ever since that stupid bimbo came to town."

"Don't call her a bimbo. Besides, I haven't been ignoring you."

"What's so special about her, Caleb? I know you took her to your old house."

Caleb sucked in a harsh breath. How had Reid known that? That wasn't the point. Since when did Caleb have to update Reid on his whereabouts and going ons?

"Well, I'm sorry Reid but I can't baby-sit you 24/7. I do have a life."

"Why do you even feel the need to baby-sit me, huh Caleb? You've always got the world on your shoulders, always being the hero."

Caleb opened his mouth to defend himself from the accusations laid at his door but his voice seemed to have deserted him. Everything Reid said was true. He did tend to take on too much.

"One day, the burden is gonna be too much to bear. And when that happens, you'll collapse," Here Reid looked up, an inscrutable expression painted on his porcelain face.

Caleb finally found his voice, "I guess I feel I have to protect everyone.

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well, if I don't, who will?"

Reid snorted humorlessly, "You've got a point there. But what about you Caleb?" the blonde had not painstakingly gotten up on his knees and was crawling towards Caleb at a snail's pace, his gaze predatory.

"What about me?" Caleb's throat was dry. He licked his lips nervously. Reid was very close to him now.

"If you're taking care of the world, then who's going to take care of you, Caleb?"

Reid was very close now, so close that his blue eyes shone like silvery moons.

"Who's gonna take care of you, Caleb?" Reid repeated.

They were sharing the same pocket of air now; Caleb could feel Reid warm breath caressing his face.

"Will you let me take care of you Caleb?"

Reid leaned in, his lips an inch away from Caleb, his eyes unfathomable.

"Please?"

And then Reid kissed him.

A/N – Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliffy! I love Cliffys! More than five reviews and I will update tomorrow! I pwomise! Feedback greatly appreciated. Love you all:D


	3. Confronting

Chapter 3 – Confronting

Reid had been swimming ever since he was a small boy. His mother used to say that he was part fish, considering how much time he spent in the water. He had even almost died once, having accidentally inhaled a little too much sea water. But Reid had never drowned like this. Because that was the only way he could describe this feeling.

Drowning.

Kissing Caleb was like drowning. Reid was sinking into a dark abyss of meaningless darkness and he could care less. It was everything he had dreamed of and yet it was nothing he could have ever imagined. The elder boy's lips were warm and soft.

So lost was he in the heady sensation of finally being able to kiss the object of his desires he failed to realize that Caleb's lips were slack against his. Not to be deterred, Reid gently nibbled on the brunette's lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. When this was also unsuccessful in eliciting a reaction out of Caleb, Reid began to pull back, realizing that his advances were unwelcome. He'd be luck of Caleb didn't punch him.

His retreat was halted though by Caleb's hand, which had reached up and tangled in his golden locks. Using this as an anchor, Reid felt himself being pulled forward by Caleb and being thoroughly kissed by the other boy.

Oh. His previous kiss had been nothing compared to this. Now he was really drowning. But what a way to go, he thought as he moved his body forward, pressing himself on to the other boy and locking their lips together more firmly.

The kiss was hot and wet and sweet, a perfect first kiss. As Caleb pulled on Reid more insistently the blonde boy was content to let his elder take control of the kiss, sighing in pleasure as Caleb ravished his mouth and kissed him eagerly.

Reid couldn't think of any other way to make this moment more perfect. Wait, was that Caleb's tongue probing his lips? The golden haired teen readily opened his mouth, accepting the probing muscle, with no hesitation.

Their tongues battled for dominance, before Reid relented, giving over control, a stark contrast against their normal interactions. As Caleb's tongue explored the hot, moist cavern of Reid's mouth, the blonde's hands slid down the brunette's shirt and smoothed the well defined muscles that lay beneath the skin hugging white top.

Caleb's tongue moved even deeper into Reid's mouth, mapping out all his teeth. This was too much for the other boy.

Reid moaned.

A/N – Ok, Ok, I know! I suck………………..But I'll be more frequent now I promise! I have 3 weeks of holidays so yay! But I might not continue if I don't get some feedback so REVIEW!


	4. Crying

Crying

The sound of Reid's moan brought Caleb out of his lust induced fog.

What the hell was he doing? Just minutes ago, he had been dancing with Sarah. A girl. A very good looking girl who he really liked. And now he was kissing Reid.

Reid!

The bane of his existence.

Reid, who stirred up trouble wherever he went and made it his job to make Caleb's life a living hell.

Reid, who could make him fly off his handle faster than anyone else.

Reid, who pissed him off so much that he wanted to killed him sometimes.

Reid, who had sunlight hair and sinful lips.

Reid, who had a filthy, dirty mouth that could kiss like a ………..

NO!

Caleb pulled away from Reid forcefully, breaking their heated kiss. He opened his eyes and gazed down upon the blond boy. Reid's hair was mussed up, probably from Caleb grabbing it in passion. It was completely ruffled, casting a halo over his head. His blue eyes were dark, the irises gleaming with desire. His lips, which were normally pale, were a bruised red, from their hungry kissing. Caleb locked his brown eyes on those lips. Reid whimpered under his elder's hungry gaze.

The sound was Caleb's undoing.

With a growl, he leaned down to kiss Reid again, their bodies instinctively pressing against each other.

"Caleb? Reid? Where the hell are you guys?"

"Yeah, it's getting late!

The two boys hastily broke their kiss and Reid scrambled off Caleb, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He quickly stood up and walked away from Caleb as quickly as possible.

"Guys? You there?"

Tyler's voice sounded again. Caleb snapped out of his confused haze and answered in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, we're here."

As footsteps approached, the forms of the other two Covenant members were made out in the gloomy dark. Tyler immediately went to Reid's side and tried to brush off the glass shards that were still embedded in the blonde's jacket. Oddly enough, Reid didn't protest, instead choosing to silently stare at the fir, his hand stuck deep in his pockets. Pogue gave Caleb a hand up and then put out the fire.

The four boys then began to make their way out of the woods and into Tyler's jeep.

"I'm driving this time, Reid, no matter what you say."

"Sure thing, baby boy. "

The other three looked at Reid in faint surprise. He normally never gave up a chance to drive any vehicle. Pogue and Tyler refrained from commenting on this strangeness at the look on Caleb's face. The four got into the jeep and proceeded to drive off into the night.

They deviated from the normal seating pattern of Caleb and Pogue in the back with the other two boys in the front. This time, Caleb and Tyler sat in the front, with Reid and Pogue bringing up the rear. They were silent all throughout the ride, only the sound of the engine being heard. But Caleb continually looked at Reid brought the rear view mirror but all he could see was a bowed head of blonde.

How was he to know that Reid was silently crying?

A/N – Slightly longer chapter this time! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I only feel like updating for your comments! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Craving Part 1

Craving Part 1

A/N – Flashbacks from Reid's perspective.

He was late. He knew it. Tyler knew it. But he couldn't help it. So he had spent a little longer than necessary styling his hair and choosing his clothes. He was going to meet up with his obsession.

Who could blame him?

His stupid best friend sure didn't make it easier for him.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had some things to do," he glibly evaded the question and then quickly asked one, hoping to bring the attention off him.

"How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here," Pogue spoke this time.

Caleb still hadn't spoken up. Reid longed to hear his voice, heavy with disapproval for him. Only one way to make Caleb open his mouth.

"Well, hell, boys. Let's drop in," his eyes flashing, Reid walked off the cliff, straining his ears to catch the sound of Caleb's voice. But he was listening in vain. As he gently dropped down to the floor, he heard Caleb shout out Tyler and looked up to see his best friend land right next to him. The two stepped forward and patiently waited for the other Covenant members to descend. As Caleb floated down, Reid silently appreciated the wind blown hair and flushed cheeks. God, he was gorgeous.

The three brunettes began walking towards the party. Reid broke out of his stupor and followed suit, making sure to snag a place next to Caleb, just so he could smell whatever heady scent he used. Maybe he didn't use cologne. Perhaps that strong, masculine scent was all Caleb. Reid almost groaned out loud at that thought.

As soon as e saw her, he knew that Caleb was going to fall for her. She was a blonde beauty, with a pale complexion and hourglass figure. Her smile was one of a sweet innocent and her eyes gleamed with purity. Plus, she was a female.

He completely missed Pogue and his girlfriend Kate greeting each other by exchanging saliva and only cleared his expression of envy with a dash of loathing and a pinch of jealousy when Pogue asked for introductions.

"Who's this?"

"My new roommate."

Of course she was. She was probably a transfer from some poor kid school. She was obviously going to make one of the school's most eligible bachelors fall for her and then protect from the big bad world.

"Sarah, this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms and….."

Maybe he could stop the age old cliché in its track by introducing a new track for the train to embark on. Afterwards which he could pull the cord and promptly jump off the train. Besides that, he could also put his hand on Caleb's shoulder as well. Sounded like a good enough reason to him.

"Garvin. Reid Garvin. Good evening."

Did he mention that _his_ hand was on _Caleb's_ shoulder?

"Good evening"

She looked like an easy chick, one to fall for a standard pick up line. The heat from Caleb was slowly seeping into him, gibing him a warm, contented feeling.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kinda remind me of her."

"Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Stupid git. He had to swoop in and be all knight in shining armour and recue the damsel in distress. He was only hitting on her. Very badly but it wasn't like he was trying. And how dare she shake his hand? How dare she even touch him? Caleb was…………not his.

"Hi, Caleb."

Ah, the back faced bitch that every school seems to have. Reid hated stereotypes but Keira seemed to match it perfectly. At least her timing had come in handy. He had just been about to use on Sarah. Keira he didn't mind. She would never pique Caleb's interest. But Barbie on the other hand just might.

"How was your summer?"

Honestly, the cow didn't know how to take a hint. Caleb didn't answer her, instead looking, more like leering at Sarah.

"Uhhh…"

Oh no, here come the claws.

"I'm Keira"

"Sarah"

Reid almost puked at the sight of their fake smiles.

"Oh right, from the Boston Public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from Public?"

Mrraw! Hiss! Reid thought in his head.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Keira?"

Could Caleb hang up his cape for one minute? It wouldn't kill him. Always walking around with the whole world on his bloody shoulders……….

"Why don't you give it a rest?"

Oh, now Aaron Asshole Abbot had entered the theatrical scene. Reid felt as if he was performing in a play.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

Reid loved Caleb, really. But lines like that tested his affection greatly.

"I'm sure you don't."

Did the two of them watch bad chick flick together or were the lame lines just a freakish coincidence?

"You poseurs make me want to puke," Asshole's idiot minion spoke up.

Might as well contribute to the unfolding drama. He should also stick up and defend his lady love right? Except Caleb was not a lady.

"Is that right?"

A minor triviality.

"Hey, hey, let it go."

Caleb apparently thought he didn't need any help. Stubborn boy. Never mind, at least he got an arm flung across his middle for his efforts. It was better than nothing.

"I think you owe Keira an apology."

"Actually, I think Keira owes Sarah the apology."

He and Caleb were no longer touching. Everything else seemed to pale in significance.

Until Asshole pushed Caleb.

He was going to die.

Then some guy butted in, placing himself between Caleb and Asshole.

"You were being kind of bitchy."

This was boring. And moronic. Besides the longer Caleb spent in Goldilocks' presence, the more luckily he was to fall for her. He needed to diffuse this fight before it even properly got started. But how?

Didn't Brainless Sidekick say something about puking?

Red's eyes flashed as said moron projectile vomited right onto the back of asshole's ugly red jacket. He laughed as everyone else made exclamations of disgust. He wiped the smile off his face abruptly as Caleb gave him a look.

He was in trouble.

Finally.

"Guys! Gill just called. He said he saw 3 cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

Time to go.

A/N - Ok, over a 100 words. I'll leave you guys here for now. Next chappie will be more Reid flashback and only after that do you get to see some real plot. XD I'm evil. Live with it :P

PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only thing that actually makes me feel like updating! And I would love your comments on the story and what you feel about the direction it's going. Was my characterization of Reid ok? Is his inner voice in character? Your comments mean a lot to me.

Also, I NEED A BETA READER! Anyone up for the job, please mention it in a review. I need someone who can spell check and review chapters for grammar errors, will pester me to update and be a sounding board for my weirdo ideas. Thanks!


	6. Craving Part 2

Craving Part 2

The new guy's name was Chase or something. Reid didn't really care. He only had eyes for Caleb. Who was walking next to Barbie. She probably thought that Caleb was her Ken doll. Caleb would make a good Ken doll, Reid felt. He sure had the looks for it.

Reid was jerked out of his perverted fantasies of buying a Ken doll and sticking Caleb's picture on it's face by What's His Name.

"His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

Reid smirked, latching on to Tyler. He couldn't help himself. Anything to get Caleb to look away from Miss Teen USA

"Didn't it though?"

The group quickly walked through the woods to their respective cars. The girls and What's His Face to Barbie's car and the guys to Tyler's jeep.

Reid didn't miss the way Caleb's eyes lingered on Sarah's shapely curves or how the corner of his perfect lips lifted slightly in a lingering smile. Which was directed at her. Then the cunning little vixen actually had the gall to wave at him.

"Goodnight!"

Reid was going to kill her. Seriously.

Unbeknownst to Reid, a shock of magic had sparked out of him as a result of his anger.

Served her right if she was stranded in the middle of this creepy ass forest.

Reid got in the car, resigning him self to pout all the way back home. Stupid Caleb had to always pay attention to stupid blonde chicks. Except Caleb was not stupid, Reid corrected himself. Maybe a little blind.

"Sarah wants you man."

Pogue was an idiot.

"That's bullshit."

Reid really had to develop a filter for his mouth. It kept ignoring signals from his brain and received messages only from his dick.

"Oh now, don't be jealous Reid."

Ok, maybe Pogue wasn't an idiot. But no one would believe that. Besides who cared about Pogue? Caleb was smiling. A heartbreaking, breathtaking smile. It might have been because of Sarah. But Reid didn't give a shit about the reason, only about the smile. He almost melted on the spot, his stomach doing flips ad the blood in his head rushed downwards.

"My car won't start."

Maybe there was a God. But if there was, why the ell was he helping Reid? He must feel sorry for him and sympathise with his plight. Soon the Gods would conspire to help him and Caleb would be his! Yes! Yes! Ye…………..

"Hop in with us!"

There was no God. And as soon as Reid got his hands on a certain ex-best friend, there would be no Tyler as well.

"I can't just leave it here!"

An idea popped into Reid's head. It wasn't a very good one because it had a big con and a small pro. He did it anyway.

"I can fix it for you."

Barbie wouldn't rot in the forest for all eternity.

"Reid, don't"

"It's not over yet, boys."

Ok, so he watched chick flicks too. He had the hots for his male friend, for crying out loud!

Plus he was going to kill Tyler when they got home. The boy gave him too many knowing smirks for starters.

Reid gave Caleb a smoldering look and exited the car, making sure to bang the door hard. That would teach Tyler.

He Used and fixed the car, making sure to give Caleb a nice view of his ass as he bent over. The blond knew from experience that there were not many people who could resist the ass of Reid Garvin. It was practically a weapon of mass destruction!

"Try it again."

The car started properly. Of course it would. He had just fixed it.

"Aw, thank you!"

Aw, you can go burn in hell, you wannabe blond. Reid would bet anything that her oh so pretty hair was dyed.

Only he was a natural blonde, thank you very much.

Oh, crap, cop cars.

Here was a prime chance to impress Caleb. And break the law. And piss Tyler off. And use again. Oh, lot of cons!

"Move over."

"It's my car."

Like he gave a shit. Honestly, didn't Tyler know him better?

"Move over baby boy, now!"

And they were off, racing thought the woods.

The imbecilic cops actually had the stupidity to give chase.

"No sweat!"

He turned a hard left, barely missing crashing into a tree. The adrenalin pumped through him as he put all his concentration into swerving the car and missing all the pines that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

The cop car was catching up, the lights blaring and the siren shrieking.

"Aw, we gotta pull over."

Was Caleb giving up? Like Reid was going to let that happen. Only one way to make Caleb take a rik. Challenge him.

"Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard!"

He knew everything about Caleb. Surely that meant something.

"All right what the hell. Let's lose them."

Works every time. Reid smirked, catching Caleb's face in the rearview mirror and almost losing control of the car at the sight of Caleb's gorgeous grin.

"Head across Marble Head. We might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Reid's hand mechanically went thought the motions, directing the car to Marble Head. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Caleb and the word 'fun'.

"Whoop!"

Caleb was laughing and enjoying himself, Reid noticed. This was almost worth getting arrested.

The four were buckled out of their seats as the jeep hit an outcrop of rock then landed with a loud bump. Reid kept looking back to get a glimpse of Caleb's face, under the pretense of checking the cop car.

They were nearing the crevasse now.

"All right guys, you ready?"

"Come on Caleb, it's gonna take all of us."

It thrilled Reid that Caleb was going to participate in the group activity.

The horn of the cop car could be heard, as Reid stepped on the gas, increasing the speed even more. He bowed his head and when he lifted it; his eyes were as black as death. The other three followed suit. Reid nearly braked, catching sight of Caleb's ebony eyes.

Did he have any idea how hot he looked when he did that?

Time for his dramatic closing line.

"Harry potter can kiss my ass!"

Because he was hot. But Reid would rather prefer Caleb kissing his ass. Especially with that smile on his face while doing it.

They went over.

For like 10 seconds.

The jeep crashed right behind the befuddled cops who were staring at them in dumbfounded shock. The four boys laughed crazily as Reid reversed and they drove on back to the dorms.

"Whoop!"

A/N – More than a 100 words again! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!

Tell me what you think as always.

I've filled the beta reader position hopefully. Sagey, who I've picked hasn't replied to me yet but hopefully she'll be betaing chapter 7. :D

So, real plot will come in chapter 8 or so. I'll be updating next on Saturday cause school starts today for me.

Also, I enabled anonymous reviews, so any of you silent readers, now's you chance to tell me what you think!


	7. Conscience

Reid really hated Tyler. Because even when the guy was not there, somehow his annoying, persistent, goody-goody voice sneaked into Reid's head and camped out there.

He really hated Tyler.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Didn't mean to scare you."

Yes, he did. In fact, he wanted to pop that Barbie head of hers.

_Now, __Reid_

There his conscience went again. It really did sound like his best friend.

He really hated Tyler.

"I just got back."

Duh. But he felt like he had to explain things to Miss Airhead. She was a blonde, after all.

_So are you._

He really hated Tyler.

"I'm just a little freaked out. Felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

Doubtful. Who the hell would want to watch her?

_Caleb__, clearly._

He really hated Tyler.

"Let's take a look then, shall we?"

He really, _really _hated Tyler.

_That was nice of you. _

Shut it.

_You have issues._

The Barbie was looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. She looked like she was on fear factor or something. Honestly.

_She's scared._

Of what? There's nothing here.

_You don't know that._

Fine. I'll prove it.

"It's ok."

Reid hoped that was enough to persuade her. He slowly opened the door and took a cursory look around the room. He made sure to tap his fingers against his lip, outwardly showing how stupid he thought the whole thing was.

_Real mature, __Reid_

Did I ask you?

"Don't see anyone."

They walked out of the bathroom and Reid turned towards her. There was no way he was spending more time with her. No way. Besides he needed to get back to his room and have a little chat with his irritating best friend.

_I don't like the sound of that._

Tell it to someone who actually gives a shit.

"Catch you later then."

"Yeah, see you."

Baby boy, you're dead meat.

_Gulp._


	8. Confessing

Chapter 8 – Conversing

A/N – Dedicated to Shelby, my amazing beta reader.

He'd done it. He'd kissed Caleb. Really kissed hm. More importantly, Caleb had kissed him back. Really kissed him back.

Then they'd been interrupted.

Reid sighed for what seemed the millionth time and burrowed into his pillow a little more. He was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep, in his bed at the dorms. The room was completely dark, save for the tiny speck of pale light that seemed to come from the other side of Tyler's bed.

There was no way he was gonna get any sleep tonight.

"Oy!"

Reid grabbed a pillow off his bed and flung it at Tyler.

"Up and at 'em, baby boy!"

"I hate you. Let me sleep."

"Wakey, wakey," Reid san in a high pitched voice, deliberately annoying the other boy.

"Seriously, what is your problem?"

"I kissed Caleb."

Tyler's head jerked upright, his arm flaying as he quickly sat up. He turned eyes filled with shock and disbelief at the smirking blond.

"You what?"

"I. Kissed. Caleb."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Let me rephrase that."

Reid sat up, his smirk growing wider as he took in Tyler's dumbfounded expression.

"I French kissed Caleb."

Tyler opened his mouth once or twice, making him look like a goldfish.

Reid told him so.

"Shut up, dude!"

"You really do look like one with your mouth open like that. I'm serious…."

Reid was interrupted by a pillow smack dab in the middle of his face.

"You are so dead, baby boy!"

"Bring it!"

After a playful pillow fight that shredded all of their pillows, the two sat down on Tyler's bed, panting with exhaustion from the tussle.

"Ha! I win! Tyler Simms, the King of Pillow Fights."

"I let you win. Anyways, King? Of pillow fights? Sound more like a Queen's job to me."

Tyler made a small disbelieving sound at the back of his throat.

"Like you're one to talk to me about being a queen."

Reid grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Tyler over the head with it.

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah, you're right. Though if Caleb's a girl, he's a little too flat chested, don't you think?"

That comment earned Tyler another hard whack with the pillow.

"Shut up. I'm not homosexual."

"Ok."

"I'm… Calebsexual," Reid accompanied his comment with a suggestive eyebrow lift.

"How do you make everything sound so dirty?"

Reid shrugged, "I have a gift."

Tyler rolled his eyes, clearly making his opinion on Reid's 'gift' known.

"Never fear, my young Padawan. One day, you too will have the Force."

"Are you a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord, Reid?"

"Sith Lord, naturally."

"Ah, the Dark Side of the force."

"Come to the Dark Side."

"No thanks, man."

"But we have cookies!"

"Well, in that case..."

The two burst out laughing, no longer able to keep straight faces. After their chuckling subsided, Tyler gave the blonde boy a serious look.

"You really kissed him?"

"Yup."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yup."

"Are you gonna do anything about it?"

"Nope."

"Reid!"

Reid had bounded off Tyler's bed and now collapsed onto his own, placing his blonde head under the pillow, in order to muffle out Tyler's whiny voice.

"How can you not do anything?"

"Watch me."

"Reid!"

Reid brought his head out from under the pillow and met the younger boy's eyes fiercely.

"Why won't you chase him?"

"Because he doesn't want to be chased!"

"He kissed you back!"

"He was caught up in the moment!"

"You don't know that!"

"He doesn't want me, Tyler!"

"He'd have to be insane not to want you!"

"I've always said he's crazy!"

"SHUT IT, SIMMS AND GARWIN! YOU TWO FAIRES BETTER GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND SEND YOU OFF TO SLEEP PERMANENTLY!"

"We're sorry!"

"Speak for yourself, baby boy."

"Reid, we're not done talking about this."

"Yeah we are. Face it, Ty, he's never gonna feel the same way. I'm not gonna put myself out there only to be shot down. If he wants me, which he doesn't, he's gonna have to make the first move. '

"Reid."

"Go to sleep, Tyler."

"Ok. But I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Night."

The two boys went to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later, from a spark of energy that startled them out of slumber.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. But I've never felt another presence that strongly before. "

"Weird."

"Our whole world is weird."

"Just go back to sleep, baby boy. We'll worry about it if it happens again."

"Kay."

A/N – Hey Guys! I'm tackling the plot now! I will have some movie bits but they will be a lot different from the movie! Anyways, Please REVIEW! I 'm very busy these days with school and the only reason I update is because of your reviews! So, please review!!!


	9. Contacting

A/N - Ok, guys. I'm really disappointed. I got like 8 reviews for my last chapter yet I know that loads of you guys read it. Please review! It's the only thing that makes me want to update! Anyways, tell me what you think of this one! Finally, some Caleb Reid goodyness! Dedicated to my beta, Shelby, who rocks!

Chapter 9 - Contacting

Caleb's lips were sliding over his, hot and heavy. His shirt was slowly being stripped away from his body, the older boy's fingers slipping inside. His hand seemed almost cool on Reid's burning body. Another hand joined the first one, both roaming over the smooth, pale landscape of Reid's chest. He disentangled his hands from Caleb's hair and put his arms over his head, thereby allowing the brunette to take his shirt off completely. Soon Caleb's lips were following the path his hand had taken, burning a trail of wet heat all over Reid's chest. Then they were kissing again, their tongues colliding and it was so perfect…

"REID! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"What the……?" Reid's blond head lifted from his pillow, the pale hair mussed from sleeping. Dazed blue eyes blearily opened as he slowly woke up.

"REID!"

Some idiot was at the door. Reid's half-open eyes spied the alarm clock on his bedside table. The numbers 3:00 AM mocked him in glow-in-the-dark green. Unbelievable. The guy must have a death wish for waking him up at this godforsaken time. Maybe if he ignored the annoying pest, he would go away.

"REID!"

Damn. No such luck. God must really hate him.

Tyler had now been woken up.

"Reid. I think it's for you."

Throwing a pillow at Tyler because he really couldn't be bothered to speak, Reid sluggishly moved towards the door, as more pounding resumed.

"All right, I'm coming! Give me a bleeding second!"

It seemed like Reid could never catch a break. Even when he was having on of his favourite fantasies, someone or something always interrupted him. Maybe he was cursed. Or he just had shitty luck. Oh well, his excitement had died down, what with the persistent banging on the door.

"Listen, man, I don't what you problem is, waking me up in the middle……..mmmph!"

Reid never got to finish his sentence as warm lips came in contact with his. The kiss was hot and heavy and Reid could feel his arousal returning. He opened his eyes to see lust-filed brown orbs looking at him hungrily. The blonde then closed his eyes ad proceeded to really kiss Caleb.

Maybe this was a dream. It was way too good to be real. Caleb's hands were pulling the younger boy flush against his chest, their warmth enveloping each other as they kissed each other desperately. Rid was slammed against the door and Caleb then broke their kiss.

Reid's small whimper didn't seem to register with the brunette as he began licking the hollow at the base of Reid' throat. Soon, Reid was softly moaning as Caleb's tongue began to slowly suck on a patch of skin just below his ear. Reid laid his head back, in order to give access to Caleb. Meanwhile he ran his hands through the dark hair, reveling in the luxurious feeling of his fingers threading through the silky strands. When Caleb gently and slowly laved the area with his tongue, Reid downright moaned and jerked his hips against Caleb's, wanting to be as close to the other boy as possible.

A sound from behind the door of Reid and Tyler's room brought them crashing back down from their hormone induced haze. Caleb tore his eyes away from Reid's swollen, well kissed lips and throatily spoke, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I couldn't sleep."

Reid nodded shakily, his chest heaving after their passionate exchange. He gave Caleb a blue eyed look.

"Have dinner with me, Caleb."

"I….what?"

"We clearly need to talk," Reid nearly cringed at uttering the four worst words in the English dictionary. Girls had said it to him more than enough times. But he hoped that Caleb would accept his invitation. It could be a date.

"Yeah, we do."

"So, dinner?"

"Tonight?" Caleb asked, having trouble concentrating on the conversation, what with Reid idly drawing circles on his back. As the blonde leaned forward and began to nibble on Caleb's earlobe, teasing it between his teeth. Caleb groaned, a deep, breathy sound, his mind going pleasantly blank.

"Mmm, yes, tonight."

"I have a date with Sara," Caleb whispered, barely registering the words coming out his mouth. He was engrossed in the feeling of Reid worrying and lavishing his earlobe with attention.

"What?"

"Mmm?" Caleb didn't understand why Reid had stopped. Nor why the blond was looking at him like he had been betrayed.

Suddenly, Reid pushed Caleb away from him and ran back into his room. He slammed the door hard, right into Caleb's face. The brunette stood outside the door, a look of confusion marring his features.

"Reid?"

There was no answer.

"Reid?"

"Leave, Caleb," the blonde's voice was hard and unfeeling.

"What? Reid, I don't understand."

"Come back when you figure out what you really want."

"Reid!"

"I mean it, Caleb. Leave!"

Caleb sighed and left.


	10. Consulting

A/N - Ok, here's the deal. I actually lost interest in this story a while back, which is why I haven't updated for so long. I didn't really have any intention of continuing it. Plus, the biggest exams of my life are just around the corner and I really have to concentrate on them.

However, I love my reviewers and I know what it feels like to have a story that you like left uncompleted and you're just waiting for the ending. So, out of love for you wonderful people, I'm going to try to finish this. I won't update every day but I will try to update as much as I can. I'm going to depend on you to let me know how much you want it.

Here's an extra long chapter to apologise for my abysmal updating. Un betaed, due to my ignorance of whether or not my beta reader likes the Covenant.

Chapter 10 - Consulting

Caleb wandered endlessly through his manor. He didn't understand Reid. Not that he had ever understood him but now, more so than ever, Caleb Danvers didn't understand Reid Garvin.

For most of Caleb's life, his feelings towards Reid had been strictly brotherly. The four of them, the Sons of Ipswich had grown up together, playing with each other as boys. But when they hit puberty, Reid and Caleb had also hit a wall in their previously solid, stable friendship.

It had started small with minor scuffles about little, insignificant things. As they got closer to ascending, the arguments got louder and more physical, until they bordered on violent.

And violent it had been.

Caleb cringed outwardly at himself, remembering the damage he had inflicted on Reid. He stopped his restless pacing and stood still, his mind recalling the glass shards that had littered Reid's back. The thought of that honey milk skin punctuated with blood and bruises racked him with regret. Caleb spared a glance at his watch, glowing red in the relative gloom of his room. It read Saturday, 7:10 AM. He had been up for hours, twisting himself into knots, all over Reid.

He debated on going to see Reid or sulking some more. Unable to make up his mind, he stalked over to his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Pogue? You got a minute man?"

"Caleb? Dude, it's Saturday? Why you up so early? Is it about the darkling? Because I'm as clueless as you are man."

"I really need some advice, Pogue," Caleb's bed sank softly as he sat down, his left hand cradling his cell while his right traced patterns on the bed covers.

"I'm all ears."

"Reid kissed me.

"What!" Pogue's voice was a harsh, disbelieving whisper. Caleb laughed a little, he could hardly believe it himself.

"While we were in the woods. We were talking and then he just…kissed me," Caleb leaned back until his head hit the soft material of his bed. Pogue was silent, letting him take his own time in talking.

"It was…I mean…I can't even…" Caleb huffed a little, unable to find the words to explain the shattering kiss that Reid had wrenched him with.

"Good?" Pogue questioned hesitantly, still unsure of what he was hearing. At this, Caleb smiled a little.

"Really good. At least, before we were interrupted."

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry man. I wouldn't have if I'd known you two were necking in the damn woods," Pogue teased, his voice light. Caleb felt as if a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. He had been a little worried that he and Pogue would lose their easy camaraderie, their solid friendship over this. He hadn't even realised it until he had voiced it out loud.

"Do you think I'm gay?"

"Wouldn't bother me if you were, man, " his best friend's voice was warm and understanding, accepting.

"How come?"

"Are you serious? We're the sons of Ipswich man! We can do all these insanely dangerous and cool things but we can't do too much or we'll end up like the crypt keeper and we've got this scary ascension thing coming around the corner where we'll be drowned in power, not to mention a whole other load of crap that we've been dealing with since we were kids. You really think your sexual preference is going to faze me? You're gonna have to do better men, like way better."

"Pogue I love you," Caleb said, feeling a wave of affection for his best friend. He didn't know what he would have done is Pogue had not accepted him.

"Shut up Caleb and tell me what happened next."

"I went back to the dorms, woke him up and kissed him. Then he asked me out for dinner and I said tonight wasn't good cause I had plans with Sarah…"

"Wait what? You kissed Reid and then told him you were ditching him for Sarah? You idiot!"

"Well, I didn't know what to do! I mean, I like her and I…I don't know what I feel towards Reid…but it's something…"

"Something worth fighting for?" Pogue asked, hoping that Caleb would give him the right answer. It took him a minute but he didn't disappoint.

"Yeah. I think it's time I had another talk with Reid.


	11. Calling

A/N - IMPORTANT! Hello to all my readers who did not abandon me. I have no excuses and a whole bunch of apologies. I don't particularly have a huge interest in finishing this story but since people keep asking me too, I have decided, if there is a huge response, I will! So keep reviewing please!

Chapter 11 – Calling

Reid wasn't picking up. The selfish, little blond prick wouldn't pick up. Caleb was torn between irritation towards Reid at being ignored, and feeling guilty as he knew exactly _why _he was being ignored. Looking back, Caleb understood the reason that Reid had suddenly pushed him away last night. Or should he say this morning. It had been rather untactful of him to mention a date with Sarah while simultaneously trying to examine Reid's back teeth with his tongue.

The eldest Ipswich boy leaned against his car. He was dressed in his school uniform and waiting for the bell to ring. He had his cellphone in his hand and a rather inward expression on his face, which kept most of the schools' population from approaching him. Anyone could see that Caleb Danvers was thinking hard and no one wanted to disturb the most popular boy in school. However, a few students who had been looking at him casually began to look with a great deal of curiosity at what happened next.

Caleb's cell phone rang and he almost dropped it in his haste to answer. Reid! Finally!

"Caleb? Why didn't you answer any of my messages?"

"Oh...Sarah...it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" her voice had a pleasant teasing lilt to it that Caleb found himself drawn to. Still he had to work hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had been expecting someone else. Namely, Reid.

" No, of course not."

"Are we still on for tonight? I wasn't sure, after the way you left me the other night…"

Caleb almost cursed out loud. He had practically abandoned her without a ride the previous night at Nicky's! He had been so distracted and preoccupied by Reid that Sarah had completely slipped from his mind.

"Caleb?" Gone was the pleasant lilt in her voice. This time it had a slight tinge of hurt and accusation.

"Sorry Sarah. It's just my brothers…and Reid..." he trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to her and mostly, not wanting to. This was between him and Reid. At that very moment he made a decision. Sarah was a lovely girl but Reid was priority, especially in his eyes. She would have to wait.

"I can't do dinner tonight, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?"

"But Caleb…"

"I gotta get to class, Sarah. See you later."

Caleb swallowed the lie easily. True it left a bit of a bad taste in his mouth but he couldn't worry about Sarah right now. He had another blonde to stress over. He lifted his index finger to press redial again and try Reid when his phone started to ring again. He answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Reid?"

"Um, no man, it's Pogue. Sorry, I was just calling to get an update."

"Oh hey man," Caleb didn't even bother to conceal the unhappiness in his voice this time. He needn't bother. Pogue would just have been able to see right through him anyway.

"I'm guessing you two still didn't talk?"

"He's ignoring my calls," Caleb didn't bother hiding the frustration building up inside him.

"There's gotta be a reason for it man; Reid doesn't just do things like that."

Caleb snorted. Actually ignoring him sounded exactly like something Reid would do when he was pissed off.

"I mean, he would ignore you, but loudly, not like this."

Caleb found himself nodding at Pogue's words. He was right. This was different. Normally Reid would be sending Caleb messages to inform the older boy that he was being ignored or even annoying him with prank calls. This silence, which was so out of character for Reid, was worrying.

"And what about Sarah man?"

The bell rang. Time for class. Caleb knew he couldn't afford to be late.

"Basically man, I told Sarah to back off. I need her to stay away until I figure things out with Reid. I like her, yeah, but Reid…he's important, you know?" Caleb could feel his voice becoming softer as the true impact of his words hit him. Reid was important to him. And they were going to talk. No matter what.

"I gotcha man. See you in class."

And with that, Pogue hung up. Caleb slipped his cell in his pocket and quickly locked the car. He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and mentally rejoiced as he realized what class he had this morning. English Literature. A class which he just happened to share with Reid. He knew that he couldn't change seats without drawing unwanted attention but he knew of someway that he could get Reid's attention.

Little did Caleb know that he had already drawn unwelcome attention. Someone, standing off to the side, shielded from Caleb's view also entered the school, his eyes fixed on Caleb's back.

"Interesting, so he likes that blonde. Well, I guess I wasted my spiders on the girl for no reason…"


End file.
